


L o v e s i c k

by XxDimpledRomanxX



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Characters Who Don't Deserve To Die, Crime, Dark, Dark Route won, Dark at the beginning, F/M, Faked Suicide, Gen, Guess Who The Villain Is, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Infrequent Updates, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, No More Sunbae, Not A Copy-Paste of YanSim, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Good, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, These characters are not good people, This Story Did Not Go The Way I Planned It To, Turns kinda happier towards the end?, WILL DIE, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yandere Min Yoongi | Suga, Yandere Min Yoonji, absolutely - Freeform, not crack, so brace yourselves, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDimpledRomanxX/pseuds/XxDimpledRomanxX
Summary: In a story such as this,Who is the real villain?





	1. Min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format of the first chapter is going to be different from the rest-- I'm finding time to edit this, and I'll have it up soon.

The Min Family has a long line of... unconventional women.

They are a smaller branch deviating from the Aishi, who live in Japan and have their own similar story to tell. The Min family started after the heir moved to Korea for work, got pregnant, left her kid to the father, and moved back to Japan. The two families were in good terms, with no hard feelings toward each other, but preferred not meeting with them unless absolutely necessary.

Like the Aishi family, all of their heirs are always female, and they grow up with no emotions, no feelings, just _emptiness_.. That is, until they find their one true love, which evokes strong feelings and emotions (" _never let go, never let go, never let go_ ") within then. Like the Aishi family, they marry an unfortunate victim that got caught in their snares, and never got out. The unfortunate males always, always, took the last names of their wives.

They usually have only one child, a female heir.

Usually.

To the surprise of one Min Hyori, she finds herself pregnant with twins, for the first time in the history of the Min family. Her husband is delighted, and wonders why she worries. Hyori pays a visit to her own mother and her grandmother, hoping to find answers. Regrettably, they are just as perplexed as she is. In one stormy night, she gives birth to Yoonji and Yoongi, in that order. She doesn't know what to do with the boy at first, but her darling husband dotes on the both of them, and she sees the boy as a curious accident that she wants to observe more. The heir is still female, to her relief. But then, as the twins grow up, Hyori notices something... strange.

Yoonji acts... "normal". She's not acting like a Min child should act, with no emotions until they meet their one true love. She laughs, she cries, she babbles on and on about her day, and is (dare she say it) affectionate towards everyone in the family. The usual Min quality seemed to be passed on to Yoongi, who acts aloof to everything and rarely expresses himself. Her husband wonders why it is so, but she reassures him that nothing is wrong.

Her darling insists that Yoongi be sent to hospitals and top-notch psychiatrists. Hyori relents, if only to humor her husband. He needs to see for himself that it was a lost cause.

At first Hyori thinks the curse was passed on to Yoongi, and Yoonji was (unfortunately) a normal child, and not a true Min. Maybe it was time for the Min family to have a male heir. There is a first time for everything, no?

But then she notices Yoonji's mood turning sour when her twin brother is invited over to the neighbor's house by the Jeon child. She notices her clinging to Yoongi more and more, and Hyori smiles.

Her children were _both_ Min, after all.

She would love to see how this goes.


	2. I n c o m p l e t e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Min Yoongi's life.

I remember hospitals.

 

I remember being examined, poked, and prodded. I remember men... doctors. I remember being asked numerous questions within the hour. I remember the doctors being frustrated, and saying there was nothing they could do. I remember being inside the car more than I remember being inside the house. Maybe the memories just stuck to me easier, as they were more eventful than the 'nothing' that I take notice to in our 'home'.

 

I did not have a normal childhood. I would wonder why I am being brought to this place. Why all the walls are so white. Why everyone is looking at me differently. Why my dad would cry and my mother would console him, while my sister... Yoonji, will give me some semblance of physical affection.

 

"Affection"

 

I always hear the word, but I do not know what it truly means. People say it when they... come into physical contact. I asked Dad about it once, and he just gave me this sad smile, and explained. He explained that it was something you feel when you are with someone you love. Something gentle. Something sweet.

 

"Love"

 

What was that word?

 

I didn't understand. I asked for more explanations, but nothing could make me understand. He seemed to give up, ruffling my hair, then walking away.

 

I began to observe my older sister. She and I were nearly nothing alike. Yoonji was indeed a bit quiet, but she would willingly play with others. She would laugh. She would smile. She would cry. She would make my father smile, and I would make him shake his head in disappointment.

 

She was like the other children, and I was not.

 

When Yoonji and I started school, she would be generally well-liked, and I... I would be left alone. Isolated. Even when Yoonji would try to integrate me into her friendships, I would find my books thrown away. I would find my things destroyed or stolen. I would be blamed for things I did not do.

 

Yoonji sees. Yoonji knows, and she made sure they did not do it again.

 

But bullies are nothing but persistent.

 

When they couldn't get me physically, they started to spread rumors and in doing so, got me in trouble. No matter what Yoonji said or did, the teachers would still give me punishment for things I did not do.

 

Was I hurt? No. Physically, yes, but emotionally? No.

 

I don't even know the real meaning of that word.

 

I simply found it... inconvenient.

 

Yoonji says she feels angry, but I simply felt... nothing. They were wasting their time, simply by wasting mine.

 

Yoonji then got in trouble as well, for getting caught trying to beat the bullies up. They say I was a bad influence, boy, you should be ashamed for dragging your model sister into this mess, I am severely disappointed--

 

Even with all those words, I listened but I still felt nothing.

 

I felt hollow.

_**I n c o m p l e t e.** _

 

Dad noticed. He knew I didn't care. I thought the sad man could finally give up. Maybe it was time.

 

But he didn't.

 

The hospital visits continued, continuing even after school.

 

To no one's surprise, still, nothing worked.

 

The doctors gave up. They say nothing could cure me. They couldn't fix me, and it is unlikely that anyone will.

 

One night, when the day has passed and the moon has risen, when all was quiet in the house except for my sister and I's whispers, Yoonji says, "I found Dad... crying. He's still looking for medicine and solutions, but..." she said those words mainly to inform me, as I began to distance myself from our Father, just so the sad man couldn't look at me, and remember. Remember that his only son was a damaged disappointment.

 

It was at that moment that I found it inconvenient, and sickening to visit another hospital. I had other work to do, and I couldn't be bothered being poked or prodded any longer.

 

I began to pretend.

 

**I pretended to be happy.**

 

("Appa! Appa!" I called, holding a flower crown Yoonji made. "Look, Yoonji made it for me!"

 

"That's great, son! Yoonji, great job, now why don't you wear it and show your mother?"

 

I grin and show the crown off to Mom, who was equally as delighted.)

 

**I pretended to be sad.**

 

("Aww, Little Yoongi tripped again? Does it hurt?"

 

Sniffles. _No it doesn't._ "A-Appa! It hurts!")

 

**I pretended to care.**

 

(Jungkook snuggled closer, grumpily looking at his DS while playing. "And it's just so annoying, how he feels like he's always better than everybody, and how he always manages to get praised by the teacher--"

 

I nod, "That sucks. Tell me more about it,")

 

I pretended to feel.

 

And the visits stopped, and I saw my Dad smiling more, and when he did, I will smile in return. He finally got what he wanted: A normal, happy, family.

 

(But I know, that deep in his heart, he knows I was simply _pretending_.)

 

I kept pretending, and pretending, until I realized that I was pretending for nearly every single hour of every day. Yoonji offers respite, when in the cover of our room I could finally drop my mask.

 

I still felt nothing.

 

I still felt empty.

 

I still felt i n c o m p l e t e.

 

However,

 

Mom was nothing like my father. One night, she walks into our room, and goes to comb Yoonji's hair. While doing so, she tells us about herself.

 

She tells us not to worry about me, as she was the absolute same when she was a child! She said that it was normal for a Min child to be born like me, and it all would change one day. She says, _one day, you will meet someone special. Someone who can make you feel emotions like you have never felt before, and who you will love **forever**. Someone who you'll do a n y t h i n g for.  
_

 

Yoonji says, _So this someone special isn't me?_

 

Mom laughs, saying _You_ do _need to find someone else one day._

 

_I don't think I need to, Mom,_

 

They decide to leave it at that. I learned something new then...

 

_I wasn't going to be like this forever,_

 

One day, I will meet someone.

 

One day, I will feel happiness.

 

One day, I will love.

 

..but I think I got tired of waiting.

 

As a bird flies down on to my finger, I would have done anything, at that point, to feel. To feel anything, feel guilt, remorse, pity--

 

\-- _ **singingsingingsingingthensquishingsquishingsquishingfeelthebonesundertheskinhearthehighpitifulcrieshearitcry and then make no other sound**_ \--

 

Even after I crushed the bird...

 

I still felt nothing.

 

Nothing worked.

 

Not sabotaging my bully's homework and seeing him be reprimanded by the teacher.

 

Not even poisoning him and watching the chaos unfold.

 

Nothing.

 

I learned the ways of the Min Family, what the most effective kill is, and how to not arouse suspicion. Even after the lessons masked as vacations taught by our Grandmother, I learnt a lot, but I still felt nothing.

 

 

 

 

And then, I met _him._

 

_(Running. Jungkook, the neighbor, challenged me to a race, and I pretended to be excited to comply. We were about to be late, after all._

_I was winning, too. Jungkook may be physically fit, but I was more quick on my feet and agile. I pretended to laugh, toast in my hand, and--_

_BUMP. "OW!"_

_Ow, indeed. I was knocked to the ground, my toasted bread most likely on the asphalt road by now. Drat, that was my whole breakfast. I bumped my head, ow--_

_"Ah! Sorry, are you alright?!" an unfamiliar frantic voice called out._

_I looked up, and--_

__Throb._ _

_Wha...What is this?_

__Throb._ _

_What is this rushing in my veins?_

__Throb._ _

_Why does my face feel hot?_

_"Sorry if I hit your head! Here, let me help you up--" his arm was outstretched. He was worried, he was looking at me, he was--_

__He was perfect._ _

_It was at that moment that I finally figured out what love was._

__This_ was love._

__He_ is my special person._

__I_ have finally felt._

_He will be mine._

_"Yoongi!" (I have never found Jungkook's voice as annoying as it was now. Stop trying to get in the way, dammit!)_

__**He doesn't have a choice, and I** _ **will _weed out_ everyone _who gets in my way._** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this out for all of you, so I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, or just any old plain reaction would do in the comments below! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> VOTE: What route do you want to see the story go down to?
> 
> 1\. Dark(er)  
> 2\. Happy
> 
> I'm kinda torn between the two, and I would appreciate if you guys vote and explain why you chose that route <3 Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you will have noticed the change in tags and summary, which means one thing: the Dark Route won, which makes the whole thing drastically different from what it originally was (a sorta crackfic where Yoongi dodges six suitors while chasing a guy). That is all, and please leave a comment or some kudos if you liked it!


End file.
